Imagine Song Contest 13
Canberra, Australia |Row 4 title = Winner |Row 4 info = "Come Out & Play" Mika Newton |Row 5 title = Timeline |Row 5 info = ◄ 12 file:ISC_Mini.png 14 ►}} ISC #13 was the thirteenth edition of Imagine Song Contest which started on the 10th February. 49 users submitted an entry and there were 3 semi finals. Host city :For further information, see Canberra is the capital city of Australia. With a population of 367,000, it is Australia's largest inland city and the eighth-largest city overall. The city is located at the northern end of the Australian Capital Territory (ACT), 280 km (170 mi) south-west of Sydney, and 660 km (410 mi) north-east of Melbourne. A resident of Canberra is known as a "Canberran". The site of Canberra was selected for the location of the nation's capital in 1908 as a compromise between rivals Sydney and Melbourne, Australia's two largest cities. It is unusual among Australian cities, being an entirely planned city outside of any state, similar to the American Federal District of Columbia. Following an international contest for the city's design, a blueprint by the Chicago architects Walter Burley Griffin and Marion Mahony Griffin was selected and construction commenced in 1913. The Griffins' plan featured geometric motifs such as circles, hexagons and triangles, and was centered on axes aligned with significant topographical landmarks in the Australian Capital Territory. Participants 'Returning artists' Beyoncé previously participated in the ninth edition as a representative of Colombia. Carly Rae Jepsen previously participated in the second and seventh edition as a representative of Canada. Cobra Starship previously participated in the tenth edition as a representative of Uruguay. Emeli Sandé previously participated in the sixth and eleventh edition as a representative of Zambia. Ivi Adamou previously participated in the third, fourth, fifth, seventh, ninth and eleventh edition as a representative of Bulgaria, Cyprus and Greece. Lenka previously participated in the fourth edition as a representative of the Czech Republic. Leona Lewis previously participated in the second and seventh edition as a representative of Guyana. M.I.A previously participated in the tenth edition as a representative of Sri Lanka. Marina & the Diamonds previously participated in the tenth edition as a representative of Greece. Monrose previously participated in the sixth and tenth edition as a representative of Germany. Nadia Ali previously participated in the eighth and eleventh edition as a representative of Libya. Najoua Belyzel previously participated in the seventh edition as a representative of France. No Doubt previously participated in the eleventh edition as a representative of India. Of Monsters & Men previously participated in the fourth edition as a representative of Iceland. One Direction previously participated in the seventh edition as a representative of Pakistan. Pablo Alborán previously participated in the fourth edition as a representative of Andorra. Paulina Rubio previously participated in the sixth edition as a representative of Mexico. Shakira previously participated in the first, seventh, ninth and eleventh edition as a representative of Colombia and Spain. Swedish House Mafia previously participated in the seventh edition as a representative of Sweden. Disqualifications In the third semi final, Jamaica was disqualified as they did not vote on time. However even if Jamaica did vote on time, they would not have qualified to the final. Results 'Semi-final 1' The first semi final had 16 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Semi-final 2' The second semi final had 16 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Semi-final 3' The third semi final had 16 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Wildcards' Wildcard battles were introduced in the sixth edition of Imagine Song Contest. It was introduced to try and give underrated songs another chance at getting to the final. 'Final' This is a list of the songs that managed to get to the final and where they will run in the final recap. Map External links *Semi-final 1 recap *Semi-final 1 results *Semi-final 2 recap *Semi-final 2 results *Semi-final 3 recap *Semi-final 3 results *Wildcard battles *Wildcard battle results *Final recap *Final results Category:ISC Editions